


Exponential Growth

by HopefulNebula



Series: Singularity [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip & T'Pol have taken to sharing their dreams over the past few months, and they put the time to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exponential Growth

Since their bonding, T'Pol has slept best with her bondmate nearby. In the two months since her most recent stay in Jupiter Station's medical bay, she has only been able to sleep with him nearby, which is just fine with them both. They have taken to maximizing their contact with one another as they sleep, her back to his chest and his hands on her stomach as if he could already feel changes within her.

She doesn't point out that they won't be able to feel anything for at least another month; instead, she clasps her hands over his, and they close their eyes and sleep.

In their unconsciousness, Trip's imagination and T'Pol's decades of logical training combine into something uniquely their own. Together, as one, they dream.

They are not the dreams Trip remembers from his life before joining with his wife, not half-remembered snippets or nightmares. They are not like the dreams T'Pol remembers from times of great stress or illness, not as extreme or emotionally laden. Their dreams are kind of like visiting a different world every night, each one vividly detailed and easy to remember, the product of their shared unconscious. Though they rarely do anything to change their dreamscape, they are always aware that they are dreaming.

Their dream tonight begins in darkness, warmth, and a not-quite-silence that they could not describe if they tried. They cannot see, hear or touch each other, but they do not need to in order to know the other is there. It has never been like this before, but they both feel an overwhelming sense of rightness here, so they make no effort to change anything.

 _Whump_.

The noise reverberates through them, loud as an explosion, and their minds and souls vibrate.

 _Whump_.

It happens again; a tidal wave as much pressure as sound.

 _Whump. Whump. Whump. Whump_.

It is getting stronger, and in an instant they both know what they are listening to, though not how it is possible. Perhaps they are simply imagining it; perhaps their link to the child they have spent the last year working to create is enabling it.

 _Whump whump whump whump whump whump whump_.

They don't think too much about it, lest the moment lose its strength. Instead, they sink into each other and let the universe's newest heartbeat become their universe for the night.


End file.
